Benjamin 2
by Mantinas
Summary: Kevin sneeks under Ben's window after a mistake. Ben looks out up at the night sky. They sing. Dedicated to Devil2Kyuubi whom allowed me to write this! Song fic. Bevin.


Benjamin 2

Sorry, D2K, but the name is technically Johanna2.

Mantineus-Thanks goes out to Devil2Kyuubi for allowing me to write this since she did the first "Johanna" song. I'm telling you before hand that I cut Mrs. Barker's part because nothing I could really think of fit her tempo and beat for Gwen. Sorry.

I'll admit to changing it slightly(taking liberties with it) to fit with everything. Sorry if you are offended.

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

Key

La-Normal sentences

_La-_singing, think of it as a musical in which no one notices anyone singing(such as the people in the chair before he slit their throats).

(_La)_-Appears when one is singing and another comes in at the same time and I didn't want to break up the natural flow at that time.

Sweeney-Ben

Anthony-Kevin

------ -----

Kevin slowly walked beneath Ben's window, the night covering him. They have not seen each other for many years.

_I feel you, Benjamin, I feel you_

_Do they think that walls can hide you?_

_Even now I'm at your window,_

_I am in the dark beside you_

_Buried sweetly in your light-brown hair,_

_Benjamin_

By this point Ben walks over to his bedroom window and looks out, up at the sky, unaware that Kevin is just below looking up at him.

_And are you beautiful and pale, _

_With dark colored hair, like her?_

_------ ------_

He looks at the old picture of Kevin, him and Julie on a rollercoaster with slight disdain for the girl.

_I want you beautiful and pale,_

_The way I've dreamed you were,_

_Kevin_

_(Benjamin)_

Kevin added as he longingly looked up at the boy.

_And if you're beautiful,_

_What then with dark colored _

_Hair like wings_

_I think we shall not meet again_

_My little dove, my sweet_

_Kevin_

------ ------

Just then Kevin had an idea.

_I'll steal you, Benjamin_

_Good-bye, Kevin_

_You're gone, and yet_

_You're mine_

_I'm fine, Kevin,_

_I'm fine_

_(Benjamin)_

Ben gazed up at the moon longingly, knowing that Kevin was under the same orb, but so far away.

_And if I never hear your_

_Voice, my turtledove,_

_My dear_

_I still have reason to rejoice_

_The way ahead is clear_

_Kevin_

------ ------

Kevin hoped that Ben would look down at the ground. Hoped that he would notice him. And wished that he could be close to his Ben.

_I feel you, Benjamin_

Ben remembered that horrible day when Kevin left him alone, without any explanation. His gaze hardened a little.

_And in the darkness_

_When I'm blind with_

_What I can't forget_

His gaze softening slightly. He was no longer mad at Kevin. But the memory still hurt.

_It's always morning in my_

_Mind, my little lamb,_

_My pet,_

_Kevin_

------ ------

He understood Kevin better than anybody. He loved Kevin, even after he ditched him. All he hoped now was for the mutant to be happy.

_You stay, Kevin,_

_(Benjamin)_

_The way I've dreamed you are_

Ben noticed something flying across the sky and smiled.

_Oh look, Kevin, a star!_

Kevin only saw Ben.

_Buried sweetly in your_

_Light-brown hair_

_(A shooting star!)_

Ben sighed.

_And though I'll think_

_Of you, I guess until the_

_Day I die_

_I think I miss you less and_

_Less as every day goes by_

_Kevin_

_(Benjamin)_

_And you'd be beautiful and pale_

_And look too much, like her_

Once again Ben turns and looks at the photo. Knowing his luck, if Kevin did ever come back he would look like Julie. But he knows he's being ridiculous. Instead he dwells on what might have been.

_If only angels could prevail_

_We'd be the way we were, Kevin_

_I feel you, Benjamin_

------ ------

The moon sets, the sun begins to rise. And Ben notices.

_Wake up, Kevin!_

_Another bright red day!_

_We learn, Kevin, to say_

_Good-bye_

Ben smiled softly, still a little reluctant to give up on the mutant. But deep down he knew he had to.

But Kevin was not as willing to give up.

_I'll steal you_

------ -----END

Mantineus-I hope you liked this. Please R&R! And read Devil2Kyuubi's fic, "Benjamin", too. You'll like it!

No sequel pending! But if no one minds, I'll try and write more like this if you ask me. I enjoy song fics and I feel I should work on my technique.


End file.
